


Praise

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [51]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Bottom!Wade, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Object Insertion, Praise Kink, Sub Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Peter thinks Wade is very impressive and finds many occasions to tell him so. Wade maybe likes that a lot.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QQI25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/gifts).



“Honey, these are so good.”

Wade smiled, smugly, watching Peter make nearly orgasmic faces as he carefully ate the sugar cookie.

“I’m glad you like them, Sweet Cheeks,” he said, kissing Peter on the cheek for emphasis.

“They’re like those slice-and-bake ones that you get from the store,” Peter explained, taking another cookie from the plate Wade had set in front of him, “the ones that taste like they have cocaine in them, except so much better because they’re homemade!”

Wade tittered, pleased, and took the cookie from Peter’s fingers to hold up to his mouth.

“You just love me,” he teased, shivering a bit as Peter’s lips brushed his fingertips.

“I do love you,” Peter said, taking hold of his shoulders, “and you make fucking phenomenal cookies.”

Peter leaned in and gave him a sugary kiss that sent warm, fuzzy happies all the way down to Wade’s toes. His Spidey pulled him into his lap and held him there as they fed each other the entire batch of cookies.

“Let’s just bake all winter,” Peter suggested, cupping Wade’s ass. “It keeps the kitchen so nice and warm and it also makes me horny.”

Wade thought that was an excellent idea.

*~*~*

The puzzle pieces slid together, and Wade held his breath as he looked to see if the colors and pattern all made sense. This was one of those puzzles where the pieces fitting didn’t necessarily mean you were right, but it looked like he’d managed to get a small section of the middle together properly.

“My smart boy!”

Warm, strong arms went around Wade’s chest, and he blushed as his Spider-mom’s chin rested on his shoulder.

“Look at that,” his mom praised. “How did you figure that out?”

“They’re all blue,” Wade explained, quietly. “Pretty easy.”

“Not easy,” Peter – Spider-mom – corrected, gently tapping him on the shoulder. “Mommy has been staring at this thing for a week and not gotten any further. You are very impressive.”

Wade turned into his mom’s chest and snuggled, letting himself be pulled into a comfy, warm lap.

“I would love you even if you weren’t super smart,” Spider-mom said in his ear, “because you are my sweet, precious little kiddo and I am so proud of you.”

Wade giggled as his mom peppered kisses all over his face.

*~*~*

“My good boy—“

Wade moaned into the mattress. He had never had anything this big in his ass before, and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried. Peter’s hand on his back cut through the static in his brain.

“You look so fucking gorgeous, honey,” Peter said, voice husky with want. “So open for me, such a good boy—“

Wade breathed, his awareness reduced down to the burning sensation in his ass, the feeling of Peter’s hands on him, fucking the plug in and out of him. He whimpered and sobbed, but he was okay, just letting himself feel. He could take it, anything Peter wanted to give.

“So pretty,” Peter said, lips to his ear. “You’re amazing, baby. Do you want to come for me now?”

Wade blinked his eyes open to meet Peter’s, feeling like he could drown in their big, sweet, dark depths.

“Good boy,” Peter murmured, kissing his temple, “so, so good –“

Wade felt himself smile even through the haze of sensations. He felt Peter’s hand slip around his cock and nearly screamed when he finally, finally started pumping it in time with the thrusts of the plug.

*~*~*

“Great job, babe.”

Wade turned from the baddie he had just subdued. “Yeah?”

“How did you even trip him?” Peter asked, the white eyes of his mask going wide as he came over to get a closer look at Wade’s captive.

“Well, I left my trip-wire at home,” Wade explained, gesturing to the unconscious bad guy, “but I found some chewing gum and a strand of fairy lights in a dumpster, and I figured if he was running fast enough he’d tangle himself up in them. It’s a slight variation on a technique I’ve used before with some really pissed-off Badoon.”

“Brilliant,” Peter said, and Wade could almost see his grin through his mask. “Gross, and brilliant. You’re real good at fighting crime, Deadpool.”

Wade was very glad for his mask, because there was absolutely no reason why Spidey extending him a professional courtesy should have made his lip tremble and his eyes get misty. Peter complimented and praised him all the time about nearly everything he did.

But impressing Spider-man felt really, really nice. Probably always would. Wade would just have to keep being impressive.

“Home?” Peter said, opening his arms. Wade jumped into them, and Spider-man swung them back towards their warm little apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My sweet Beta asked for praise kink, and my sweet Beta gets what they want!!
> 
> I have like three other domestikink fills started and mostly finished -- more soon!!
> 
> Tumble me: crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
